burningsunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline of the Burning Suns universe. '' ''All dates are in ATA (after the Assembly) or BTA (before the Assembly). Prehistoric times (unknown - 84,000 BTA) The following isn't mentioned with references in the Assembly Archives (TAA). Unknown * The Guardian race appear: The first guardian outpost is established outside their own system of Aluxi. Unknown * The Daybreak War: First war mentioned in history describes a series of hard fought battles on the world of Aluxi. Here the guardians fought off a race of arachnids, that hatched from a nearby belt of asteroids. The arachnid eggs had been observed for centuries by the guardians, but with no immediate threat the guardians decided to leave them alone. After the war a faction of guardians called Ronins chose to pursue and eradicate the last remnants of the arachnids. Unknown * Xion is born. Pre-Assembly times (84,000 - 1 BTA) The following has official records with reference data in TAA. 84,000 BTA * The Leviathan race appear: Although no sources can confirm it, the leviathans claim that they were a space-faring race long before this time, but due to their limited ability to terraform new planets, they couldn't move outside of their own system (Aquila Peleus) for millennia. 50,000 BTA * The Templar race appear: The templars take control of several minor races in systems close to their home system (Phoenix). 21,107 BTA * Shad'ir'ion is quickened. 14,000 BTA * The Giant race appear (leviathan origin): Though similar in features, the giants outmatch their brethren by being almost twice as large. They don't share much information nor any real alliance with the leviathans. 3500 BTA * The Ercinean race appear: A huge bird-like race starts terraforming several systems near their home system (Panacea). A religious faction called Farseers leave their ercinean brethren and settles in the system Sparks. The farseers don't seek their own government or independence but seek to be closer to the center of the galaxy and "the creators". 2800 BTA * Zath'ir'ae is quickened. 1113 BTA * The Phantom race appears and the Phantom Wars begin: An unknown vicious race called Phantoms initiate an all out attack on the entire galaxy, stopping at nothing. The initial attacks weaken the majority of the other races. 1051 BTA * The Phantom Wars end: The guardians and ronins launch a suicide attack on the phantom homeworld (unknown to records) completely destroying it but at a devastating price to their own population, that they can't recover from. The templars spend the next 11 years cleaning up the remaining phantoms, while keeping the other races from expanding further. 1047 BTA * The guardians and leviathans collaborate on creating an adaptable AI capable of deep space exploration aimed at localizing remaining phantoms and protecting the already inhabitable worlds. 10 pods are launched from Lem (each with 20 prototypes). 1040 BTA * The Psyonic Templars of Eternity rises: Victorious from the phantom wars, the templar race establish an empire that dominate 30% of the known galaxy. Resistance is dealt with harshly and swiftly. 873 BTA * Two of the original AI pods report having a brief encounter with a humanoid race before heading into deep space. 212 BTA * The center of the galaxy is discovered and documented: A phenomenon none have been able to comprehend. The center consists of 2 huge suns half-merged, creating an abnormal amount of antimatter and diversity in the galaxy. It is theorized that suns radiation is what causes the galaxy to be so diverse and chaotic. 210 BTA * The hundred years war begins: A galaxy-wide rebellion against the galaxy's rulers, The Psyonic Templars of Eternity, which at this point controls more than 40% of the known galaxy. It is said the rebellion was ignited by the discovery of the galaxy's center. 109 BTA * The fall of the Psyonic Templars of Eternity: After a series of crucial defeats at the hands of the rebellion, the galactic rulers are overthrown, ending the hundred years war. Many templar artifacts are loss during the rebellion, especially some of the more powerful ones that seems to be the key to their defeat. 108 BTA * The Stalker faction appears: Enraged by their brother's failure to maintain the empire, a small faction called Stalkers breaks all communication with the templars. Determined to never fall pray to rebellion, the stalkers start to eradicate developed species within the few systems they control. 92 BTA * First galactic market appears: The abandoned templar system Asgard continues to growing rapidly in population and due to its abundance of natural resources quickly becomes a hub of interstellar activities. 18 BTA * Negotiations concerning the creation of a galactic assembly starts in the neutral system Kyzar. The negotiations are led by the guardians. 9 BTA * The Terran race appear: The terrans perform their first travel beyond their own solar system with the use of antimatter. 2 BTA * The terrans have their first encounter with a sovereign alien lifeform when they find an Ercinean Farseer colony near the system Bronwen. However the Farseers claim they have already visited Earth for religious purpose almost 3000 years ago. T'he Assembly Era (0* ATA - 83 ATA)' * the Assembly timeline starts in what has been dated as 2815 AD on Earth. map The Assembly'' Era continues after 83 ATA but is generally referred to as the Era of Peace.'' 1 ATA * The first Galactic Assembly of Sovereign Civilizations is established: The Assembly is formed by the guardians, templars, leviathans and ercineans. * A constitution is signed to secure individual rights to all races living insight Assembly space. * The construction of a huge space station starts in Kyzar. Since Kyzar contains a low mass star, the space station is constructed as a Dyson Sphere orbiting the star in order to obtain the maximum amount of energy. This can only be achieved by the help of secret templar technology. 55 ATA * The farseers are accepted onto The Assembly: '''Soon after the farseer and ercineans start preparations for introducing the terrans to the Assembly species. '''60 ATA * Terrans meet the Assembly races for the first time at Sielle Speren. 67 ATA * The terrans are accepted onto the Assembly: The Assembly space is expanded to include the terran systems. 81 ATA * The Perseus War begins: Stalkers launch an attack on terran colonies trying to eradicate newly established colonies on the Perseus Arm. First terran colony within Assembly space is wiped out. Since both races are from within Assembly space, the Assembly is hesitant to act. * A bitter border war begins between the stalkers and terrans, leaving no clear victor for a long time. 83 ATA * The Perseus War ends: The stalkers are defeated in a final battle of Bedingrade. The system is left in complete chaos after the terrans used heavy dark matter bombs to obliterate the stalker fleet. Any surviving stalkers are exiled of Assembly space. * Terrans leave the Perseus Arm and establish a new border around the Orion Spur. Era of Peace (88 ATA - 999 ATA) While there have been minor conflicts, no conflict ever reached beyond a single system. 88 ATA * Galactic peace: Five years after the Perseus War envoys from across the Assembly races can confirm that borders are only being naturally expanded upon with no use of force. 114 ATA * To increase effective trading within the Assembly two new systems are colonized with the goal of creating huge galactic markets. The chosen systems are Ice Serpent and Bronwen. 123 ATA * The terran Cryo Corp. expands their business from transportation technology and builds a prison facility in Lord's Assembly. Offering to take all kind of aliens under Assembly custody, the facility quickly grows to cover an entire moon and most of its core. * Later same year Cryo Corp. becomes the first intergalactic corporation with operations in more than 100 systems. 301 ATA * The changeling race appears: The changelings are recognized for the first time as a unique race. Nobody knows for how long they have been around mimicking other races and their population is therefore also unknown. 303 ATA * The changelings are accepted onto the Assembly: '''To avoid having to deal with a potential threat of an unknown race, the changelings are offered a spot in the Assembly in exchange of keeping their own race under control and deliver more in detail information about their race, population and history. * Assembly space is expanded to include the changeling territories. '''304 ATA * The Sentinel Rebellion begins: Shortly after the changeling's acceptance onto the Assembly a renegade faction strikes at their own species homeworld. The sentinels declare themselves free of their changeling brethren. 308 ATA * The Sentinel Rebellion ends: The changelings manage to put down the rebellion with the help of Assembly resources. The rest of the Sentinels are being kept under surveillance by the changelings. 410 ATA * Deep space explorers disappear near the system Acheron after having observed an unknown race on a planet (the last record mentions "Phantoms" genes). 430 ATA * Kiith Kohath is assembled. 497 ATA * The Insectoid race appears: A young race with only two colonies in Melgaria Prime is discovered to have traveled beyond their own system when observed by ercinean scientists. While no verbal contact can be made, the insectoids are observed for 6 months, after which their population is estimated to a mere 10 million individuals. 501 ATA * The Neomorph and Champion race appears: A nomadic race called the neomorphs appears near Polihandreon. With them they have a genetically altered sub-race, brethren they call champions. First contact with them indicates that they have arrived (possible fled) from another galaxy. Due to the neomorphs very specific diet they can't settle in this or any nearby systems. * It turns out that neomorph ships are highly maneuverable and capable of FTL travel twice as fast as any known race. * The neomorphs are soon recognized as having some of the most advanced technology in the galaxy, and neomorph tech becomes a coveted rarity on the black market. 541 ATA * After 40 years of searching the neomorphs find a series of systems that they can colonize (Nomius, Valhalla and Mendillo). However the Giants (also limited in colonization options) have already stationed outposts in each system while they prepare to colonize them. * Seeing the potential conflict the Assembly offers both races seats in the Assembly, only the neomorphs accepts. 545 ATA * After four years of negotiations the Assembly is able to close an agreement that settles the dispute between the neomorphs and giants. Nomius is given to the neomorph to found their home system, Valhalla is given to the giants for future expansion and Mendillo is declared neutral ground for none of them to claim. 620 ATA * After two failed attempts at getting the giants to join the Assembly, the Assembly decides to invite the insectoids to join the Assembly, in order to extend the borders of the Assembly space to include the giants territory and thereby indirectly influence them. 707 ATA * The Assembly's observers are no longer able to give any real estimate on the insectoid population. Every single system near Melgaria Prime has been densely colonized by the insectoids and a new flying breed called the acarids. * Saephir is born. 715 ATA * Concerned by the rapidly growing population of the insectoids and the newly founded neomorph colonize close to Mendillo, the giants decide to close their borders to any activity relating to the Assembly or the two races. 844 ATA * The Cyborg race appears: After many centuries of silence from the AI sent into deep space, a terran reconnaissance team is pulled out of a jump on their way to Lost Ramos. A huge moving space station (Korxonthos) containing millions of cyborgs accompanied by a huge fleet, warns the team about continuing to Lost Ramos. The reconnaissance team refuses to comply and re-engage their jump engines, no one ever heard from the team again. 868 ATA * The Reaver faction appears: After locating a series of potential planets to colonize near Lost Ramos the neomorph sends a dreadnought. A cyborg fleet intercepts the colonists and with last experience in mind they try to board the dreadnought in order to prevent it from continuing towards the outer rim. The Neomorph crew, mistaking the Synergy’s intent, had fought to the last being to prevent the boarding, and sabotaged the ship when they could not prevail, killing everyone aboard along with the thousands of eggs in cryostorage intended for colonization. The loss of lives had presented a paradox that the Synergy had debated internally. Three units had asserted that the mandate to safeguard implied the right to act, and that in order to fulfill it, any and all means must be considered, even unto causing harm to the other races in order to protect the rest of the galaxy. The dissenting platforms withdrew from the Synergy, running a series of infiltration programs that rewrote the core directive in one-third of the animates on Korxonthos. The corrupted platforms had departed en masse, their directives forever altered. 869 ATA * Several ercinean freighters report reavers raiding their outposts leaving nothing of organic or material value behind. 915 ATA * Dolos is assembled. 933 ATA * Outlying terran colonize experience the first brutal reaver raids. * A common saying to disobeying/troublesome children in terran culture appears; "... or the reavers will take you." * Praetorius is assembled. 936 ATA * Lau Lawinson is born. 954 ATA * Selina Kronosius is hatched. 958 ATA * The Marauder faction appears: Descent among the terran colonies, feeling they are not being properly protected by the Terran government, leads to the creation of the Marauder faction with government seated in Sol Deutorion, who wants to provide an iron fist against the increasing threats of the galaxy. * Due to escalating pressure on the Assembly borders, the marauders are accepted onto the Assembly in a matter of months. 955 ATA * Timo Honold is born. 961 ATA * Shan'Chael is born. 966 ATA * Sofia Stecchi is born. 970 ATA * Thud Jones is born. 973 ATA * Jennifer Bronwen is born. 977 ATA * Darya Solinas is born. 979 ATA * Orden Snake-Eyes is born. 981 ATA * Keera Naraymis is born. 991 ATA * Jennifer Bronwen enlists in the Marauder Marine Corps. 992 ATA * The Wraith race appears: The first signs of a new evolution in the Phantom race is discovered through some long distance observations, it can't however be confirmed by contact as there are no return signals from outer rim explorers or outposts. 993 ATA * A pirate clan called the Hellfires (originated from Vexation) captures several systems in Hydatus Teign. 994 ATA * Sanctuary space is established: The Assembly dispatches a fleet with Admiral Kohath in charge to deal with the pirates and free the planets in Hydatus Teign. The pirates are dealt with through a series of engagements and Hydatus Teign comes under Assembly control. Since this is the first time the Assembly has taken control of a system as a unity, it's established as sanctuary space directly under the law of the Assembly with no local government. * Ercineans develop a method to restore atmospheres to already dead or dying planets. 995 ATA * Unnerved by the Hellfires capability to wage large scale war an Assembly expedition fleet with Admiral Kohath in charge is sent to Vexation to investigate. Here it's discovered that the Hellfires have gained control of a synthesis platform that is used to bolster their forces. A short battle occurs followed by the destruction of the platform and the rest of the pirate's flight. 996 ATA * The Mendillo conflict begins: The giants while not announcing anything slowly begins the preparations to colonize Mendillo and creates several outposts and patrols around the system. Outraged by the situation the neomorphs hastily deploy their forces to counter-patrol the system. A few skirmishes occur without any decisive outcome. After several encounters Kiith Kohath is employed by the neomorphs. The war of the Burning Suns (1000 ATA - ?) An all consuming conflict that threatens to engulf the entire galaxy in war. ... ... Category:Timeline __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__